red129fandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario discusión:LordVamdemon666
¡Bienvenido! Hola LordVamdemon666. ¡Estamos muy felices de tener a Wiki Red129 como parte de la comunidad de Wikia! Además de darte las gracias por unirte a Wikia, nos gustaría darte algunos consejos que pueden ayudarte a iniciar el wiki y hacerlo crecer. Los cuatro primeros pasos: 1. Crea tu página de usuario: éste es el mejor lugar para presentarte y que los demás puedan conocerte (¡y además practicar la edición wiki!) 2. Añade un logo: aprende a crear un logo y luego haz clic aquí para añadirlo al wiki. Crea un artículo en este wiki: width=30 3. Crea tus 10 primeros artículos: usa la caja ubicada a la derecha para crear diez páginas, comenzando cada una con unos pocos párrafos. Por ejemplo, si estás iniciando un wiki sobre un programa de TV, podrías crear un artículo para cada uno de los personajes principales. 4. Edita la Portada: incluye enlaces internos (de esta forma) a los diez artículos que recién creaste y realiza cualquier otra modificación que tu portada necesite. Una vez que hayas realizado estas 4 tareas, habrás creado lo que servirá de gran punto de inicio: tu wiki luce más amigable y está listo para recibir visitantes. Ahora puedes invitar a algunos amigos para que te ayuden a crear las próximas veinte páginas y a expandir las que ya has creado. ¡Sigue así! Mientras más páginas crees y enlaces a otras, más rápido lograrás que quienes busquen por "Wiki Red129" encuentren tu proyecto en los motores de búsqueda, lean tu contenido y se unan a la edición de artículos. Si tienes más preguntas, hemos creado un completo conjunto de páginas de ayuda para que consultes. También puedes enviarnos un correo electrónico a través de nuestro formulario de contacto. No olvides revisar otros wikis de Wikia para que veas más ideas de diseño, organización de páginas y muchos otros detalles. ¡Disfrútalo! Y si quieres estar al día con todas las novedades de Wikia, nuevas funcionalidades, noticias, concursos o proyectos, ¡no olvides suscribirte a nuestro maillist! Los mejores deseos, Sarah Manley El logo de mi Wiki Hola Red, cuando estaba viedo imagenes, vi una imagen que me llamó la atencion, http://3.bp.blogspot.com/_1-lnHJBFc30/RuZZTxA__hI/AAAAAAAAAJw/DvIdo8COAHA/s640/7vrqpvh9.gif si puede ser, me lo pones de logo de modo que el fondo sea fucsia como el filo que tiene? Saludos Aurion 84 13:29 24 jul 2011 (UTC) Tranqui Claro que te perdono todos cometemos errores no? Bueno, suerte a ti tambien en septiembre, y a ver si nos vemos eh? Ven con los mooonstruuooooos!!!!! 08:26 1 sep 2011 (UTC) PD:Ya me contaras lo que te pasaba... Lo siento Lo siento...Lion me dijo que tu trajiste a Boo a esa wiki y que por eso no venia más... 16:39 17 sep 2011 (UTC) Solución Hola Redy, como vi que aún no estás conectado, te escribo aquí: Bueno, creo que la solución a la plantilla de mi usuario, creo que deberías quitar 100px la imagen, así se quedaría la imagen no? Bueno, espero que funcione, nos vemos! Moka-San 84 09:54 18 sep 2011 (UTC) Mother of God... Dios, Red, nene RELAAAAAX estuve castigada... Siento que te baneasen :$ Y no todos te odian. Yo no te odio. Bueno, no se si leeras esto, pero si lo lees... Porfavor llamame al movil. Porfa. Cuidate. Te prometo que tendre cuidado Yo Porfa Redy, puedes ir al IRC? es sabado y puedes descansar de tus estudios :P Moka-San 84 18:20 8 oct 2011 (UTC) n_n Hola Redy MUCHAS FELICIDADEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!!!!!!!!! Es tu cumple, recuerdas? Pues, como regalo de cumple, te hice este gran regalo espero que te guste y que cumplas muchos mas y que recibas muchos regalitos!!!!!!!!! Moka-San 84 12:35 10 oct 2011 (UTC) Hola Red, tengo una buena y mala noticia: Buena noticia: A Wiki Rosario Vampire se nos unió un usuario: Wuantola. Mala noticia: Este usuario nos lió algunos artículos de la wiki, y necesito tu ayuda. Por lo que, dime en mi discusión de aqui cuando te puedo encontrar en el IRC. Saludos Moka-San 84 09:20 15 oct 2011 (UTC) eeeh...ok T.T pero: si es sábado, puedes descansar ._. Moka-San 84 09:30 15 oct 2011 (UTC) Hola n.n Hola, ¿te acuerdas de mí? ¿Sabes quien soy? Espero que si :S Bueno, soy Boo, y era porque hace tanto que no sé nada de tí (pero nada de nada) que decidí comprobar si seguías vivo, y bueno, si te sobra tiempo igual podemos retomar el contacot, ¿no? Bueno, just this Boooooooooooo-chan (o Sama, eso depeeende) Ok :S Ok, bueno pues si estás tan ocupado a ver si me das un toque (te da mal rollo, i know PERO NO MUERDO) y si no, bueno, por lo menos me contestas, q tenia ganas de hablar contigo :D NYAN GIRL Fondo Lindo fondo XDD Saludos --[[User:Benfutbol10|'Giovi']] (Discusión) 20:34 6 ene 2012 (UTC) Conectate Espero que mañana puedas conectarte, tengo que hablar contigo y ya sabes de que va el tema, espero que no me tomes por un pesado XD. Se despide Ninkoune (discusión) 01:29 25 sep 2012 (UTC) ... Hola Red, se que te fuiste de PE, por eso te lo digo: Donde podremos hablar? D: My Vocaself Kelly~Archivo:Kelly icon.pngEntra en mi discu :3 20:24 21 nov 2012 (UTC) '---Estas en Evangelion? (IRC) 'My Vocaself Kelly~Archivo:Kelly icon.pngEntra en mi discu :3 20:42 21 nov 2012 (UTC)' Re: Xehanort con cara de guarrillo Booray ! xDDD. Que sepas que hoy acabas de dejarme sin palabras (aunque parezca increíble). Es que entiéndele, pobrecico, a saber cuántos años tiene ya y sigue sin haber "experimentado". Como no se cree una versión femenina de sí mismo (que no me extrañaría, LoL). Aunque ahora que lo pienso, Vanitas y Saix son lameculos hasta decir basta, quién sabe... xD Y aún me pregunto si le pudo hacer algo a Kairi en Vergel Radiante (ya sabes, que la llevó a las islas). Es que es CALVO, eso lo justifica todo (y vaya caras que pone también). Por cierto, que resulta que Terra (y Aqua y Ven) "tenía un compartimento en la armadura donde se guardaba la capa, y podía ponérsela cuando quería" (se entiende que para tener más swag). I <3 Nomura's explanations xD. A lo mejor ahora no lo entiendes, cuando juegues al BBS HD y veas el final con Terra sí (te pondría un vídeo pero no te quiero spoilear e.e). Cuando tengas el 2.5, ¿a cuál jugarás primero? Pregunta random xD Y no te estreses xD, acuérdate de mí en los exámenes (hello) (?) , No me acuerdo de cómo se editaba esto de las firmas u.u (discusión) 12:47 7 oct 2014 (UTC) Esto... ¿qué día es hoy? (??) '¡Yagoooooooooooo! ¡Reeeeed! ¡Looooord! ¡McFlurryyyyyy! (ale, ya tienes mote, tengo que darle las gracias a Nin) (?)''' Me llena de orgullo y satisfacción anunciarle que hoy, día 10 de Octubre de 2014, usted tiene el honor de alcanzar, nada más ni nada menos, que los ventiún años de edad... Por tanto, le deseo que tenga usted un muy buen día y le obsequio con los siguientes "regalos" (si se le puede llamar así, claro xD): thumb|left|376px|Si te sale hazle zoom, tiene sorpesa como los Kinder (?) La mano es como si fuera yo dándotelo (calcadita xD), no sé si te sonará a algo... thumb|left|318px|Da igual, ya le hago el zoom por ti xD. Y no, los siemprejuntos son marca registrada mía, 100% original (?) Ahora en serio, no quiero enrollarme mucho, así que: ¡¡¡Felices 21!!! Espero que te lo pases muy bien y te regalen muchas cosas (y el móvil e.e). Aunque todos sabemos que el mío es el mejor de todos (?). Sobre el dibujo, dos palabras: ES UNA MIERDA (Goofy, puedes dejar de contar, lo sabemos, gracias). Pero se hace lo que se puede, yo nunca he sido muy buena con manualidades ni dibujando, y bastante curro me ha llevado (sí, sé que no lo parece). Y el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que te puedo dar, es, sin duda, que desaparezca para siempre de tu vida, así que, adiós. (?) No me puedo tomar nada en serio, tío... xD Pues eso :3. Ah. y esto de regalo, para que veas cómo me aburro en clase, te lo he dedicado y está en mi agenda, siéntete importante (las frases las borraré xD). thumb|left|360px|Trofeo desbloqueado: Boooooooooooonus :p (?) PD: Si te vienes algún día, o yo voy, y nos vemos, te lo daré en mano xD. Sé que había algo más que tenía que poner, pero si me acuerdo ya lo editaré, quiero publicar esto ya no vaya a ser que te dé algo de esperar (?). Con cariño, No me acuerdo de cómo se editaba esto de las firmas u.u (discusión) 17:21 10 oct 2014 (UTC) Helou Pues muchas gracias a ti, me alegra saber que te ha gustado (claro, que me vas a decir, si no lo decías desaparecía de tu vida (??)) A ver si nos vemos más que últimamente no me conecto mucho. No me acuerdo de cómo se editaba esto de las firmas u.u (discusión) 16:10 13 oct 2014 (UTC) PD: ¿Incorpóreos? Pls, a tus lacayos me los cargo soltando unas frasesicas sobre la friendship como hace cierta heroína con el pelo azul (?).